rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House Foryx
'' '' House Foryx is a clan of vampyres based in the Morytanian role-playing community of world 42. Currently, it was founded by Lord Lothorian Foryx, the house's patron. A thread containing in-game information on this clan can be found by clicking here. Having first been created early in the year 2007, it was disbanded a short time later in mid 2008. The clan itself returned in 2010 and is still present in World 42. The Origin of House Foryx Lothorian Foryx, a vampyric noble from the Jovkai province of Vampyrium, came to Morytania in his youth following the Drakan host. Finding himself a subject beneath Lord Lowerniel Drakan, Lothorian began forming his own bloodline of vampyres first in the Zarosian Empire, which would prove to survive through the various wars and conflicts through the ages to the establishment of Morytania and to the present. This marked the Foryx's start on Gielinor, as they grew and developed first beneath the rule of Zaros, and later Lowerniel Drakan. After the capital city of Darkmeyer was established in Hallowvale's prior seat of power, Lothorian and his line were given a plot of land in the refurbished upper tier, just next to the archway leading to the gates of Castle Drakan. To this day, members of his bloodline remains housed within. Foryx Attributes Those with the actual blood of a Foryx vampyre (having either been turned by with the blood themselves, or converted later on by the house's patron) are noted to possess certain attributes which are generally considered a dead giveaway to those attempting to identify them. Chief among these, the iris colouring of a Foryx will be a cyan/electric blue, originally passed down from Lothorian, Damon, and Hawke as a genetic mutation prominant in their blood line. Lothorian's own eyes can be seen to the right. Lastly, their junior members (juveniles and juvinates) are usually picked out by their uniform, which they are required to wear lest they risk punishment. It's a Gothic based design with blue as it's color-scheme (see the avatars below). The nobility and vyrewatch sport clothing that befits their status as fully developed vampyres. Members of the Foryx Coven This following depictions are not an accurate representation of active members, nor are the galleries by any means updated frequently. Regal Vampyres Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Lothorian Foryx Allisa Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Allisa Foryx 'Umbra' Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Umbra Cattus Rosemarie vyre avatar (S).png|Lady Rosemarie Foryx Vyrelords & Vyreladies Mathus Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Mathus Mortyga James Full Form Avatar.png|Lord James Mysts Vyrewatch Lawrence Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewatch Lawrence Foryx Carnivus Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewatch Carnivus Foryx TheoVyre.png|Vyrewatch Theodore Ragnar Foryx AynaetVyreAvatar.png|Vyrewatch Aynaet du Marais Vyregrunts Vyrelings Juvinates The Foryx Coven plays house to many juvinates, though they tend to progress quickly into vyres, as juveniles rapidly became juvinates. Foryx Juvinate M1.png|A male Foryx juvinate example. Foryx Juvinate F2.png|A female Foryx juvinate example. Juveniles This vampyre life-stage progresses more quickly than any other, and also many juveniles in the coven are not worth speaking about at all. Foryx Juvenile M1.png|A male Foryx juvenile example. Foryx Juvenile F2.png|A female Foryx juvenile example. Current Residency and Proprietary Governance Each of the following are governors of individual towns/villages beneath Lothorian's own name, and the Supreme Lord Drakan's above Lothorian's own. Lothorian oversees all of the territory he is responsible for maintaining beneath House Drakan, though his governors aid him as the politics of Darkmeyer usually hold his day-to-day schedule. Toffee Farm: Vyregrunt Larson Foryx Burgh de Rott: Lady Rosemarie Foryx Manor du Foryx Through his service to the Drakan siblings in Forinthry, particularly through Ranis, Lothorian was priveleged throughout the fall of Forinthry, ranking high beneath the former legate Lowerniel in his alliance with Zamorak to purge his former master's glory. When they came to the victory over Hallowvale, Lord Foryx had been given a prominent plot of land in the upper tier of the newly established Darkmeyer, where he would build (in a fashion similar to other noble families of the Sanguinest) a manor to house his lineage. Manor du Foryx reflects the noble house's personal taste for an aristocratic lifestyle, most prominant in the rich decour and outer adornment. While most of the houses applied rubies and violet stained glass, Lothorian extended on his love of cobalt, and added sapphires around the outside of the manor along with blue windows to reflect them. He also placed an enchantment on the torches to burn the hottest flame. Within, the mansion is likewise adorned, though more so in a silver and black scheme; the main house colors. It contains four stories, counting the ground floor, one above it, and two beneath it. The ground floor is lush and heavily distinguished for company, gallas, and parties; very up to par with the aristocracy's views on "posh." Upstairs the scene remains the same, lavished with dark furniture and many multiple sleeping chambers, the largest of which houses the Lord and Lady Foryx's crypts. Aside that there is an in-door balcony that loops around the central parlour below, accessed by two, twin spiral staircases. The basement is a continuation of the central floor, half of it serving as a secondary party room while the other houses the family's well-stocked blood pantry. The farthest depths serve as a vault for the family's heirlooms and histories, most protected there over any other Foryx settlement in Morytania. Port Phasmatys An outside view: As one looks, the wall of Phasmatys rises high in the air thick and tall, though with a steel design etched with blue. Atop, spaced along the flat of the wall, are twelve cannons all fed into by ammunition stores within the structure itself. With only two entrances by land, the two cobalt blue barriers to the north and west preventing all but Vampyres from entering freely, Phasmatys is quite impenetrable. Behind the barriers, are large, full iron gates which, during the day, are barred unless for special cause. In the stead of the Ectofuntus tower, which was torn down long ago, there is a cannon larger than those on the wall. Sitting on a raised platform, it is fed from beneath from an ammunition store inside the raised base. This cannon can only be manned by one individual. * The Wall stands prominent at 30ft tall, with rounded edges atop to prevent scaling with a grapple. Besides, there's a constant, 24-hour "canopy" of shadow that is emitted and concentrated from four enchanted sapphires sealed in each of the four rookery towers. The "canopy" is merely designed to keep the fresh blue air and mist in, and the green goop out. It also doubles as something manipulative by magic to give way to a scene; for example, a caster could fix the "canopy" so that it shows a night sky (without smog!) clean and shining with stars. An inside view: '''Within, the dirt road is paved in black cobblestone. The air is purified by air runes plastered into the wall on the inside, siphoned by a magical generator controlled and charged by Lord Foryx to keep the air clean within the city. Black iron torch poles and braziers dot the roads and courtyard every ten feet or so, sporting electric blue flames. In place of the three stalls, there stands an elegant fountain. The buildings themselves are raised and reinforced steel, perfectly replicated to match Darkmeyer’s own housing. All of their rooftops are connected to form a second level to the entire city, with archways hanging over the roads and forming tunnels below them. The tavern, supply trade post, bank vaults, and central most building all stand three levels high. The central building acts as a sleeping station for juveniles, and descends beneath the ground to allow them more rooms. The forge happens to be the only one-story building, with a chimney atop to loose the smoke. The docks themselves are not wooden, but solid bronze providing better support all along the walkways. All throughout the Port, especially on the inner side of the wall, tapestries hang depicting the Foryx Crest; twin blades crossed under a helmet with gleaming electric blue eyes. Four ballistae stand facing the water, different ammunition available beneath them to incapacitate nearly any type of ship. There are also three towers in the water, each connected by a large, spiked chain which in turn connects to the east-side rookery towers. These chains are raised and lowered at will to prevent/allow ship entry. '''The fountain: It's a fairly large fountain, really, and it covers the span where the stalls once stood. Made of black marble and stone, Lothorian is displayed in the center in full form with wings spread, while his two brothers stand on either side of him. They stare down (their eyes glowing sapphires) into three pools (different levels for the liquid to flow) in the basin. Pink, enchanted blood dotted with specs of ruby colouring flows constantly throughout this relic. This is natural liquid drawn from the Rejtett Helyen from Lothorian's province of Rosszindulat. Upon the fountain a plaque reads in Forinthry Ancient: "All men must die, but prior, they must serve." Port Phasmatys Barrier.png|One of the two identical entry points leading into Port Phasmatys by land. Port Phasmatys Wall.png|A height comparison as James Mysts stands beside the base of the wall. Phasmatys Fountain.png|The fountain itself, displayed in the main plaza. Betch and Pudding.png|Betch and Pudding, Aynaet du Marais' bloodvelds who reside in the Captain's Tower. Port Phasmatys Cathedral.png|An inside view of the cathedral in Port Phasmatys, dedicated to the vampyres' ancestors and House Drakan. The Archives of Solace Deep beneath the harbour of Port Phasmatys, a single cavern cut purely through slate marble was discovered, later to be used by Lothorian as his personal library. It was here that he employed eight vyres of his choosing; eight who were truly dedicated to the art of knowledge and the preservation of such. Dubbing them the Cobalt Scribes, he gave them home and housing in the aforementioned caverns, now known as the Archives of Solace. It was here that they, and he, began the work. Centuries upon decades of knowledge were copied from manuscripts and memory, placed on shelf and nook time after time. This library would soon become the house of Morytania's great history; a divine gem, a treasure, to be coddled and kept safe at all costs. When their work was accomplished, and they were now tracking the records of the current days, the Scribes took blue sashes and garments to match their very titles in celebration and dedication. To this day they remain, having been within the Archives for near 2,000 years, if not more. *The entrance to the Chaos Tunnels (beneath the statue of Saradomin east of Varrock) is used as a land-scale for the Archives of Solace. Menagerie Toffee Farm Directly west of the large cannon outside of the walls of Port Phasmatys, there rests a solitary farm run by a select staff of Foryx juveniles and juvinates beneath the vyre director Larson Foryx. Within the fencing, there are two giant snails (Bert and Betsy) with about eight regular blammished snails scooting about around them. The name itself is meant to be decieving, as it's the vampyres' attempt to draw humans in; for, beneath the surface, there is a large cavern and a semi-active, human blood farm within it. The storage for the actual human/elven cattle mass is landscaled to the "graveyard" portion of the Vorago dungeon. The only way down in-character is a very long stairwell cut into the south side of the cavern accessible from the cellar of the cottage on the farm. Foryx Blood Mark.png|The Foryx bloodmark. Foryx Branded.png|A human branded with the mark, which is received by all cattle. Grimoire Stables Here, one of the staff branches of the Foryx juveniles look after six nail beasts and many larger bloodvelds. Extending both one floor above and one floor below the ground level in the southwestern end of Port Phasmatys, the creatures within are cared for daily. The juveniles have tried raising several swamp snakes, but have failed in caring for them properly; as a result, at this time there are currently none within the stables. The Foryx Cache History Since the coven's origins began in Forinthry, and developed further as the first God War progressed, treasure and arms have not entirely been sought out by the vampyres of the bloodline, but regardless have been found and coveted upon discovery. The great wars yielded the coven most of its rare artifacts, including two of the fabled dragon weapons that are kept by Lothorian himself; most of the weaponry currently present in the cache, especially the runite equiptment, was obtained during the span of the God War as well as the Siege of Hallowvale. The rest of the items have been gathered over the millennia that the vampyres have lived, taken from their prey and even as spoils from successful raids and conflicts against other covens within Morytania. Weaponry Contents The crown jewel of the cache is most definitely portrayed through the two dragon weapons; an elegant spear and a brutal dagger. They are, however, kept as personal trinkets by Lothorian. There is also a semi-vast variety of rune weaponry that has yet to be "gifted" or distributed to those worthy of wielding them. Aside this, there are five chests containing rune stones, three wooden carts filled with pouches containing finely cut gemstones serving as phylacteries, and eight tomes depicting secrets and magic unfit for the shelves, or even Lothorian's personal library, within the Archives of Solace. Miscellaneous Contents In truth, this is where the gold comes in. The vampyres have gathered items through years of looting captured prey and, with no need for such material possessions, have locked them away in their cache for some future "rainy day." Included within is a stockpile of immense wealth, ranging from priceless gems (from which the aforementioned phylacteries are made) to the commonplace gold coins serving as mortal currency. Foryx Cache Weapon Highlights.png|Cache Weapon Highlights Foryx Cache Wealth Highlights.png|Cache Wealth Highlights Category:Organization Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Faction Category:Families Category:Foryx Category:Historical Category:Noble House